The Three stooges and Avatar the last airbender book 2 earth numskulls
by Kayceejr
Summary: Hey guys I've gotten my new laptop is here now that I have it I can make my new Fanfics easier. Now let's get started with the three stooges in the next chapter of Avatar.
1. Now wanted men and stooges

Some where on a seashore spa where Zuko Irho and the three stooges were enjoying the selves but Zuko couldn't be less then thrilled. Then Irho said "This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense? (_Looks at the clearly unhappy Zuko, walks over to him, and sits down on the ground.)_I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Then Zuko said [_In a brooding tone._] Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all. [_Looks up._] I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless. [_Looks on regretfully._]" Then Irho said "I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care? [_Zuko gets up and walks away; he grimaces soon after; to the Curly and Larry._] Uh, that came out wrong, didn't it? [Curly and Larry_look at each other in confusion._]" Then Moe said "Na give him some time he'll come around eventually. Now let go back to the spaing." Then Curly accentually toss a hot coal at Moe's butt and he was mad so he hit Curly on the head with a shovel and said "You idiot you I atta!" Then Moe was chancing Curly with Larry following them and Irho couldn't help but giggled a little.

Meanwhile at Azula's ship where she the captain and abbott and Costello were sailing to find Zuko and the others. She then said [_Stepping out of the carriage and walking down the line of soldiers._] My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord, and have brought shame on all of us. You might have mixed feelings about attacking members of the Royal Family. I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed." Then Abbott said " Very good princess ordering those chums around." Then Costello said "Yeah all hail the future ruler of the fire nation!"

_The scene changes to Zuko the three stooges and Iroh's place of stay, the room dark inside. Several various shells fall from a bag onto the table. The camera pans up to where Iroh is standing at the table, picking up and examining the different shells. Then Iroh said "_[_Holds up one shell._] Look at these magnificent shells! [_Picks up a conch._] I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Then Curly said "Yeah and it will land us big bucks." Then Zuko said "We don't need any more useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!" The from the corner [_From the corner, sitting at the table; calmly._] Hello, brother. Uncle." It was none other then Azula and Abbott and Costello Then Zuko said "[_Angrily._] What are you doing here?" Then Azula said "[_Holds up a shell in her hand._] In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. [_Rises and walks toward Zuko and Iroh._] Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" Then Zuko said "[_Angrily._] Don't call me that!" Then Irho said "[_Clearly upset._] To what do we owe this honor?" Then Azula said "Hmmm ... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point. [_Breaks the shell she was holding with her fingertips, leaving Iroh angry._] I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. [_Pauses briefly._] Father regrets your banishment and yes you'res too. He wants you home. [_Silence._] Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news."

Then Irho said "I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment." Then Azula said "[_Furiously._] Don't interrupt, Uncle! [_To Zuko._] I still haven't heard my thank you. [_Annoyed._] I'm _not_ a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way." Then Zuko said "[_Surprised._] Father regrets? He ... wants me back?" Then Azula said "I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." _She exits, leaving Zuko to ponder what has just been said. Meanwhile, at Fong's base, Aang and Katara stand on a balcony, the sun setting over the horizon. Then Moe said "you fellas her that we're going home." Then Larry said "Home yeah!" then Curly said "Home at last!" _

_The scene changes to nightfall at Zuko and Iroh's house. Cuts to inside the house and Zuko and the stooges were happy that they're returning. Then Zuko said "_[_Packing belongings._] We're going home! After three long years, it's unbelievable!" Then Irho said "[_Staring out the window thoughtfully._] It _is_ unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Then Zuko said "Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him! [_Irritated._] He cares about me!" Then Irho said "[_Turns to face Zuko and holds out arms in gesture._] I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine." Then Zuko said "[_Turns his back to Iroh._] You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!" Then Irho said "Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem." Then Zuko said "[_Turns to face Iroh._] I think you are exactly what you seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" Then he lift in a huff and Irho was sad then Curly said "Well that was harsh." _The next morning, we cut back to Zuko Moe Larry and Curly, who is getting ready to return home. He descends a stone staircase, carrying his bags._ Then they heard a voice "[_Holding up his hand in motion and running down the staircase after Zuko._] Wait! Don't leave without me!" Then Zuko said "[_Turns around, smiles and sets down pack._] Uncle! You've changed your mind!" Then Irho said "Family and friends sticks together, right? [_Lays hand on Zuko's shoulder._] "_The scene flashes back to a shot of Zuko's father, Ozai, resting his hand on his son's shoulder years ago. Flashes back to present day. Then Zuko said "_We're finally going home!" Then the stooges cheered in agreement.He resumes his descent. The camera closes up on Azula's ship sitting in the harbor. Closes up to Iroh, looking on with suspicion. 

_Then Zuko the stooges and Iroh are approaching Azula's ship. The camera pans upward and focuses on a shot of Azula standing quietly on top of a ramp leading up to the ship. Royal Procession guards stand on either side of them as they walk, forming an aisle. Iroh averts his eyes suspiciously between the guards. They reach the ship and bow; the guards behind them walk forward and close the aisle. Then Azula said "_ Brother! Uncle! Moe Larry and Curly! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come." Then the captain said "Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" Then Azula said "[_Sweetly._] Set our course for home, captain." Then Zuko said [_Wistfully._] Home." Then the captain said "[_He walks up the ramp with Zuko and Iroh following him and raises his hand in gesture._] You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!" _The captain widens his eyes in realization at his mistake and looks at Azula. Zuko and Iroh stop, looking surprised. Cut to Azula with a look of surprise on her face. The camera rushes to her face as her expression turns to fury. Cut back to the captain, his eyes wide._ Then he said "[_Nervously._] Your Highness, I ..." Then _Cut to Zuko, his eyes widening. Cuts to a close-up of Iroh, who narrows his eyes to the left and suddenly begins attacking the guards. He pushes them off the edge of the walkway and sends fire blasts their way. Cuts to a side-shot of Zuko, as he stomps furiously up the ramp and throws the captain off._ Then when the stooges tried to flee they where met with Abbott and Costello then one of them said "You guys aren't going any where!" Then Moe said "Yeah well I'm afried we are." then he poked both there eyes and then Zuko told them run we"ll find you guys!"

Later when Zuko and Irho escaped Azula when to the village and said to the villagers " [_Holds up wanted poster of her brother uncle and the stooges._] Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the wrath of the Fire Lord! [_She lays a hand on the balcony, causing the two massagers to cower in fear; cuts to close-up of her._] There will be no place left to hide!" _The scene changes to a riverside. The shadowy reflections of two figures on the run can be seen in the water. Cuts to view of the river bank and the area nearby as Zuko and Iroh run frantically. Cuts to riverbank as the two stop and fall to the ground, catching their breath._ They even found the Irho said "I think we're safe here." Then Moe said "Yeah I think we lost them." _Cuts to shot from Zuko's perspective as he pulls out a small dagger. Cuts to close-up of Zuko holding the dagger, its blade reflecting the sunlight. Cuts briefly to Iroh, who closes his eyes, seemingly aware of his nephew's actions. He casts a look at Zuko, who holds the knife under his ponytail. Cuts to close-up of his ponytail, as he slices it off with the knife. He holds it in his hand and looks at it for a moment before passing the knife to Iroh, who cuts off his topknot. Cuts to Zuko's hand, as he releases his ponytail. Cuts to the surface of the river, as the two topknots are released and float down the river. The camera zooms out to where Zuko and Iroh stand quietly on the bank of the river._ Then Curly said "You know I could've done that if I'd had that kind of hair too." Then Moe slapped him and said "Shut up you idiot!"


	2. looking for Zuko

After some hard times the five where going around town to town for food water money and shelter. Lucky for them Moe Larry and Curly were bro con arties. They mange to get the necessaries things for they're travels then when the three stooges came back to Irho Moe said "Uh General Irho where's prince Zuko?" Then Irho said "He leaved on his own he said that there was no longer a reason for us to travel together so I gave him a birdhouse and he when off." Then the stooges where shock and Moe said "He's gone and you let him go?!" Then Irho said "His not a child anymore his is a man and as a man we must respect his decisions." Then Moe said "But what if he makes the wrong decisions? He can make out there by himself we need to find him!"

Then Larry and Curly none in argument then Irho said "Moe Larry Curly you loyalty to Zuko has no bounds but Zuko is still a man and fallowing him may not what he wanted." Then Moe said "Irho it's not just because his a prince it's because...his our friend even when he hits and/or insults us." Then Larry said "And we don't leave friends behind!" Then Curly said "Yeah friends stick together no matter what!" Then Irho was impress of the stooges and they're undying loyalty to his nephew then he gave them 2 birdhouses and a wagon which they where pulling and said "Then good luck on your journey boys." Then Larry said "Aw thanks Irho but uh? What about you?" Then Curly said "Yeah? Do you want to help your nephew?" Then Irho said "No Zuko doesn't want me around him at the moment but if he needs me I'll be there."

Then the trio heads off and during they're journey to find the lost prince they cam across a village and they asked the farmer and his family and Moe asked "Excuse me sir we're looking for a teenage boy with a scar on his right side have you seen him?" Then the farmer with a scow look on his face said "That lousy fire bender. He was here yesterday dealing with some marauders." Then famer and his family told them everything and the stooges couldn't believe how ungrateful the villagers were after Zuko saved them. Curly wanted to tell them off but he knew that it will blow they're cover.

So the just brushed it off and continued the quest but before they did the farmer's son walked up to them and asked "How do you know him? Was he your friend?" Then Moe said "He's just someone who's lost his way and he needs some one or three to help him out." So they continued forwarded.

Then they remembered the day they first meet Zuko. It was right after they're banishment they were about to set sail when Zuko came aboard the ship and the meet up with the three and they said in unison "Greetings prince Zuko!" Then Zuko said "So you three are banish too huh? Well I'm not going to lie the road we're about to take will be a rocky on but if we succeed well be back at the fire nation with the Avatar and regain our honor." Thye remembered how impersonal that was so the when and find their lost prince and friend.

**"Hope you guys enjoyed that and this was the first time I had the three stooges in a serious and emotional role here see you all next time." **


	3. Finding the fire prince

The three stooges continued they're search then Curly said "Hey fellas it think they're having a fire works at that abandon village over." Then Moe looked and said "Those look more like fire bending to me." Then he realized those weren't fire works the he said "There Zuko's fire bending and Azula's come on fellas we need to get going!" Then they send they're bird house ride them to the village and when they got there they see Zuko vs Azula vs Aang. Then Larry said "Wow a Mexican stand off!" Then they saw Zuko get knocked out then when Azula was busy with the Avatar and his friends.

When they got there Larry said "Prince Zuko are you okay?" Then Curly said Come on Zuko say a few scrabbles will ya?" Then Moe said "Yeah you gotta get up." Then Irho showed up as soon as Zuko woke up. Then the fire prince said "Uncle?" Then he said "Get up!" Then Zuko got up and looked Moe Larry, and Curly and said "Have you three been fowling me?" Then Moe said "Of course Prince Zuko we're more then your solders we're you friends." Then Abbott and Costello came up behind them with spears and Abbott said "Alright you five are unarrest in the name of the fire nation!" Then Costello said "Anything you say will be used agent you!" Then Moe and Larry pulled the spears and Curly punched them both in the faces and a fight broke out and Moe said to Zuko "Get going well hold them off!"

Then Zuko and Irho ran to add the Avatar and his friends to fight Azula but then she did something despicable she shot lightning at Irho and he was injured then Zuko told the Avatar and his friends to leave which they did and Moe Larry and Curly cached away Abbott and Costello and Azula disappeared after she had no choice to. Then When Moe Larry and Curly came back they saw Irho hurt they made him some first ad and healed him up.

Then they head out to find some food and some tea for him and Curly said "Well Zuko cutely heat things up in that fight did he? Nyack Nyack Nyack." Then Moe slapped him in the face and said Shut up ya bold headed bozo! Irho hurt and you making jokes!" Then Curly said "I was jus lighting the mood." Then Moe said while poking him in the eyes "Don't ever menace Lighting around Irho he just got hit by one!" Then Larry said "While we're okay and so is Irho and we're together so that's all that matters." Then Moe smacked him over the head and said "Your forgetting two things 1 we are still wanted men and two we never safe as long as we're still hunted."

Then Curly asked "So what are we going to do Moe?" Then Moe said "I'm sure we'll think of something."


	4. Afterstooge

Irho wakes up after his healing nap from Azula's attack and was being cared for by Zuko and the stooges and they were giving him some food and tea. Then Zuko said "Uncle ... you were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack." Then Irho said "Somehow, that's not so surprising. [_Groans._]" Larry said "Yeah boy you had worried." Then Curly said "We though you going to die." Then Moe slapped him and Said "Ignore him he doesn't know what his saying most of the time. We're glade your okay general Irho." Then Zuko _Hands Iroh some tea. and said "I_ hope I made it the way you like it." Then _Iroh takes a sip from the cup and his eyes widen. He lets out a cry of disgust, but manages to mask it._ Irho then g_rimaces_ "Good. That was very ... uhhh ... bracing." _He is handed another cup, which he throws out secretly behind his shoulder." Then Zuko said "_So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her." Then Irho said " [_With the exact opposite of Zuko's thoughts._] No, she's crazy, and she needs to go down. [_Zuko nods. Iroh grunts as he stands up._] It's time to resume your training." Then Moe said "I'd could have told you about her being crazy she would make a terrible fire lord."

Later while Irho was training Zuko and the Stooges were watching Irho said " Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." The Zuko said "I see. That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind." Then Irho said "Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes. [_Outside._] There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning. [_Steps up, and generates lightning, and shoots it away from the two._] Then Curly said "Say it like with me and food they claim my stomach." Then Moe was going to poked him in the eyes but he blocked it but then Moe poked him in his eyes again when he dropped his guard. Then he said "Way won't you shut up!?"

Z_uko takes a deep breath. He tries to generate lightning, but instead an explosion launches him back. Iroh shakes his head in disappointment. _Then many failed attempts Zuko when to a top of a mountain where it was storming where he can learn lighting bending and the stooges fallowed and they we're hearing him shouting " You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it, and now I can give it back! [_Yelling as loud as he can at the storm._] Come on, strike me! You've never held back before!"


	5. To the earth kingdom capital

_Zuko The Stooges and Iroh riding on their ostrich horses. Iroh fake-moans in pretend pain at every step the ostrich horse takes, clasping his left arm. Then Zuko said "_Maybe we should make camp." Then Iroh said "No please, don't stop just for me!" Then Curly said "You can stop for me I gotta go." Then Moe said "Well you've should've gone before we lift ya nitwit." Then _Switch to a front view of Zuko and Iroh. Iroh theatrically lets out several more groans of pain. Zuko pull at the reins, annoyed by the performance displayed by his uncle while Moe has the same with Larry and Curly. As they dismount, the ostrich horse is alarmed by something. Zuko immediately takes on a firebending form, ready to defend himself._ Iroh then said "[_Annoyed._] What now?" _The Rough Rhinos ride through the thicket at both sides of the road Zuko the Stooges and Iroh were traveling on. Mongke's rhino steps the ground forcefully breaking the surface. Mongke is shown, pulling back the reigns. Zuko keeps up his defensive position, looking at the men that surrounded them. Iroh's face clears up as he stands up and places a hand on Zuko's shoulder while Moe Larry and Curly hold on to each other in fear. Then Curly said "Yeah fellas I don't gotta go anymore."_

Then Iroh said " Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise!" Then Mongke said "If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps."_The Rough Rhinos prepare themselves for battle, each readying their own weapon of expertise. Then Zuko asked his uncle " _[_Surprised._] You know these guys?" Then Iroh said "Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." Then Larry said "While I'm a musician we can be a great band together."_Cut to Mongke, who has his fist raised, ready for firebending who said "_ We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!"

Then Iroh said " [_While rubbing his arm._] Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you, Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?" Then Mongke said "Enough stalling! Round 'em up!" Then_ overhead view of the situation. Cut to a dark skinned, pony tailed guy that swings his ball and chain at Iroh, who kicks it away. The chain wraps itself around the leg of a nearby standing Rhino. Iroh tumbles over the ground, dodging two fire blasts. He rises back up and hits the Rhino in the rear, making it dash away, yanking the dark skinned warrior off his rhino and dragging him along. Iroh waves goodbye as he watches them go._

__The archer shoots a lit arrow at Zuko. He quickly reacts by knocking the arrow away and releasing a fire blast, burning a hole in the surprised archer's bow.__

__Mongke joins the fight by directing some fire blasts at Iroh. Iroh deflects each and every one of them. As Mongke is busy with Iroh, Zuko runs up and jumps on the back of the Rhino. With two spinning fire kicks, he sends Colonel Mongke flying.__

_Iroh runs up to the ostrich horse, jumps on and rides toward Zuko, who awaits him, standing on the Rhino of Colonel Mongke. As he jumps on, another Rough Rhino immediately starts the pursuit. The Rider throws a grenade at the fleeing ostrich horse. It explodes right in front of it, but Iroh and Zuko ride through the explosion's smoke. While that was happened the stooges were hiding behind a rock but then when they were done they rid on their ostrich horse and catch up with them and Larry said "It's a shame we could have been the greatest band in the fire nation." Then Iroh said "_It's nice to see old friends." Then Zuko said "Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." Then Iroh said "[_Grasping his shoulder again as he racks his brain in search of an answer._] Hmmm ... Old friends that don't want to attack me ..."

Later _Zuko and Iroh sitting at a table in the tavern at the Misty Palms Oasis. Then Zuko said "_No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers." Then Curly said "Yeah if we wanted to get help like this we would have stayed being chase by those rhino fellas." Then Iroh said "So do we. [_Pointing at something behind Zuko._] Ah, this is interesting. I think I found our friend." _As Zuko turns around to see where Iroh is pointing at, the camera pans over his shoulder to reveal an old man sitting at a Pai Sho table. Zuko then said "_ You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" The Iroh said "I don't think this is a gamble." Then Larry said "While sometimes we gamble too. One time I trick Moe with one." Then when Moe hared that he slapped him over the head and said "I knew you cheated ya dirty rat!" _Zuko the Stooges and Iroh walk toward the Pai Sho table. The camera zooms toward Xin Fu and Yu, who are sitting on a bench at the other side of the tavern. Xin Fu jumps up with the intention to grab them, but Yu places a hand on his shoulder to restrain him. Then _Iroh the stooges and Zuko approaching the Pai Sho table. The Iroh asked " May I have this game?" Then the old man said "[_Gesturing Iroh to sit down._] The guest has the first move. [_Iroh places the lotus tile in the center of the board._] I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways. [_He cups his hands toward Iroh._]" Then Iroh said " Those who do can always find a friend." _He copies the gesture of the old man, also cupping his hands toward him._ Then the old man said "Then let us play."_The old man places a tile on the board, quickly followed by a tile placed by Iroh. Seemingly without even looking at what the other person is doing, the two man quickly place their tiles on the board. Zuko sits down and watches intently as the two man place one tile after the other. When they are done, their tiles form the shape of a lotus flower. Then the old man said "_ Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Then Zuko said "

What are you old gasbags talking about?" Then Moe said "Yeah why are you guys being so needlessly cryptic?" Then Iroh said "

I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game_Iroh rolls a tile over his knuckles and clutches it._

_Cut to a shot of Xin Fu and Yu. Xin Fu ran out of patience and jumps up. Who said "_ I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! [_He walks over to the Pai Sho table, followed by Yu._

] It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" Then the old man said "[_Quickly places himself before Iroh and Zuko, preventing Xin Fu and Yu from reaching them._

] I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" Then Zuko said "

I thought you said he would help!" The Larry said "Yeah right now his doing the opposite of that!" Then Iroh said [_Places a hand on Zuko's shoulder to reassure him._

] "He is. Just watch." Then the old man said "[_To Yu and Xin Fu._

] You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" _Every person in the bar looks up when they hear the word 'gold'. Some of them stand up, pulling a knife, ready to attack._

The Yu said "

Uh ... Maybe we shouldn't."_ a close-up of a grinning Xin Fu. As he moves toward Zuko and Iroh, two men jump in front of him to block his path. With a reverse roundhouse kick, the earthbender bends a rock from the ground and easily pushes them out of his way._

_Yu readies himself for battle. He sinks the first person to charge him into the ground. Meanwhile Xin Fu kicks two sandbenders away while he is lifting another one up in the air and holding a fourth one back with his other hand. After he kicks another sandbender away, he twists his waist, sending the two men he is holding flying. One of them crashes into the wall behind the bar._

_When there is no one left to fight, Xin Fu and Yu realize that their prey has escaped during the chaos. Xin Fu growls in frustration and slams his two fists on the ground, erecting a giant pillar of earth under a downed sandbender, shooting him out of the window and against a palm tree. Then at a __small village at the edge of the desert, where Zuko and Iroh follow the Pai Sho player into a flower shop. Later they mange to get some tickets for some boats that will take them to the earth kingdom capital were they'll be safe from the fire nation._


	6. The Stooges meet Jet

_A ferry departs. Zuko and Iroh and the Stooges are on board. Then Iroh said "_Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace … [_Turns away for a second before turning back with a floral hat on his head._] as a tourist!" Then Moe asked "And your okay with that?" Then Zuko said "Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees." Then Larry said "Hey it's better then being hunted down by the fire nation as fugitives." [_Sips food and spits it out._] Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this!" Then they herd a voice that said " Aren't we all? My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot." Then Zuko said "Hello." Then Jet said "Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Then Iroh and Curly asked "What sort of king is he eating like?" Then Jet said "The fat, happy kind. [_At this, Iroh and Curly's mouths hangs open as he starts to drool._] You want to help us "liberate" some food?" Then Zuko _Tosses the bowl of rotten food into the water and said "I'm in." Then Moe whispered to Zuko "Zuko are you sure you can trust these guys? Because I don't" Then Zuko said "Would you rather eat trash like this on our way to Ba Sing Se?" Then Moe said "Trust them."_

_Back on the ferry. Jet passes out food to other travelers. The other Freedom Fighters, Zuko, and Iroh sit together. Then Iroh said "_So, Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man." Then Smellerbee said " Maybe it's because I'm not a man ... I'm a girl!" Then she _walks away and Moe said "That's explain the attitude." Then he saw Curly eating his food and then he said "Way you greedy pig!" Then he slapped him and poked him and then Larry said "Hey you leave him alone." Then Moe pulled his hair and said "What are you butting in for?" Then he slapped him on the head. While they were fighting Jet approaches Zuko and Iroh and said "_From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Then Iroh said "It is a magnificent site." Then Jet said "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se: for a new beginning. A second chance." Then Iroh said "That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances."

Then the next day Jet approach Zuko and said "You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were. You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs. Because no one else will." Then Zuko said "I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path." Then when the three stooges over heard this and then Moe said to Larry and Curly "I'd think we need to keep an eye or two on that Jet kid. I don't trust him for a second."

**To Be continued**


	7. The train

Zuko Iroh, and the stooges were at the train station and were now at the ticket booth and they were now talking to her and then she said "So, Mr. Lee and Mr. ummm … Mushy, is it?" Then Iroh said " It's pronounced Mushi." Then the ticket lady was getting annoyed and said "You telling me how to do my job?" Then Iroh approach the booth and said" Uh, no, no. But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating." Then she flriterly said "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raorr! Welcome to Ba Sing Se." Then when he got the tickets he turn to Zuko and the stooges and Zuko said while being _disgusted_ "I'm going to forget I saw that." Then he _g__rabs ticket and walks away then Moe said while getting his ticket "You have the weariest tasted in women." Hearing that the ticket lady threw a stamp at his head." Then Larry and Curly laugh at him and then Moe slapped the two of them and then they walked off._

_Then Jet said to his freedom fighters "_I think Lee would make a good Freedom Fighter. He's just trying to find his way in the world, like us." Then Smellerbee said "You don't know anything about him, Jet." Then Jet said "I know he didn't get that scar from a waterbender." Smellerbee then said "Besides, I thought we were going straight now." Then Jet said "We are, and the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee. What do you think, Longshot?"_Longshot looks over at him silently with a meaningful look on his face and blinks his eyes. Then Jet said "_I can respect that."

Later Zuko Iroh and the stooges were now at the waiting area then _Jet approaches and sits next to Zuko and then asked "_So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Then they heard the tea sale man shouted "Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" Then Iroh shouted "Ooh! Jasmine please." _The tea seller pours tea into a leaf cup for Iroh. Iroh sips the tea, but soon grimaces at its repulsive taste. Then Iroh said "_Blaugh! Ugh, coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!" Then Jet asked Zuko "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" _He motions for Zuko to follow him. Zuko sighs and reluctantly rises. The two walk several feet away from Iroh's spot. Then Jet said "_You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?" Then Zuko said " Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang." Then Jet said "Come on, we made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees." The Zuko said "I said no." Then Jet said "Have it your way."

_He catches sight of Iroh, who is sipping his now steaming hot tea, causing his eyes to widen in shock and realization. Zuko, approaching Iroh, glances over his shoulder at Jet, who narrows his eyes and walks away. Angrily, he knocks the tea cup out of Iroh's hand._ Then Iroh said "Hey!" Then Zuko _Gritting in a whisper._ "What are you doing firebending your tea? For a wise, old man, that was a pretty stupid move!" Then Moe whispered "Yeah what are you trying to do tell everyone here that were from the fire nation." Then Iroh _Mourning._ "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but … [_Sniffs. The cup is shown overturned in a puddle._] it's just so sad!"

Later the five entered the train as soon as they heard "Last call for Ba Sing Se!" Then _Jet, who is storming toward the train, Longshot and Smellerbee following close behind. Then Smellerbee said "_Jet, relax. So the old guy had some hot tea. Big deal." Then Jet said "He heated it himself! [_Darkly._] Those guys are _firebenders_!" _Iroh and Zuko board the train, Jet and his groups eying them. Iroh and Zuko seat themselves next to Than and a family. Iroh notices the baby. Then Iroh said "_What a cute baby." [_Strokes the infant._] Then the mother said "Thank you." Then the stooges decide to entertain the baby with their funny voices. Then Curly said "Was I that cute when I was delivered by the stork?" Then Moe said "When you were delivered it was by a buzzard."


	8. Zuko vs Jat

We see Zuko Iroh, and the Stooges walking down the streets and the old general was carrying a _large vase with several orange flowers placed in it_ then he said "I just want our place to look nice, in case someone brings home a lady friend!" [_He gives Zuko a nudge with the elbow._] Then Curly said "Well I haven't found the right girl yet." Then Moe slapped him over the head and said "You lame brain he was talking about Zuko." Then Curly stuck his tongue at him but then the angry leader of the stooges grapped and then dragged him down the streets. Then Zuko said "This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Then Larry said "Well it's better then being out side the city were bounty hunters or fire nation guys hunting us down." Zuko just sighed in frustrating knowing that Larry was right. Then Iroh said "Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon!" But little did they know they were being watched by Jet and his freedom fighters and he staring angrily at the two firebenders and their pals then said "Look at them, firebenders living right under everyone's nose." Then Smellerbee said "Jet, you saw a man with a hot cup of tea. It doesn't prove he's a firebender. And what if he is, are we supposed to attack them ? I thought we were starting over here, changing our ways." Then Jet said "We are. When I get the evidence I need, I'll report them to the police and let them handle it. [_Walks forward a bit and turns his head to face the pair._] Ok ay?" S_mellerbee and Longshot exchange glances. _

Later Zuko and the others were now at their new job at the tea shop then Pao the manger of the shop said to them "Well, you certainly look like official tea do you feel ? " Then Zuko and Iroh wearing aprons. Iroh desperately attempts to tie the string behind his back, but his effort is in vain Zuko said "[_Annoyed._] Ridiculous." Then Iroh said "Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size? [_Cut to a view behind Iroh with the apron strings not quite long enough to tie._] " Then Curly said "Yeah did have some for me too?" Then Pao said "I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait! P_ao pours some tea in two cups, hands them to his new employees, and heads to the back of the shop. Cut to frontal view of Iroh and Zuko. Iroh takes a sip from his cup, but his face contorts in disgust._ Then he said "[_Quickly holds the cup at a distance._] Blech! [_Looks at it in disgust._] This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Then Zuko said "[_Iroh closely examines his cup. In an annoyed tone._] Uncle, that's what _all_ tea is." Then Iroh said "[_Angrily._] How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?! We'll have to make some major changes around here." Then Moe said "I get the feeling that this is going to be hard."

the next few days were relaxing for the five but one odd moment the stooges thought they saw Aang and his friends and when they did Larry said "Say thought I saw the Avatar." Then Moe poked him in the eyes and then said "Don't mention the avatar around us but mostly to Zuko if he found out the Avatar was here he'll started ruining what we got good here by having us hunt him down. We're noting going though that again, back to always losing." Then Curly said "Yeah no way no how we're getting air blasted again." Then that night later business was booming at the tea shop and every one was enjoying Iroh's tea and one of the customers said "This is the best tea in the city!" Then Iroh said "The secret ingredient is love."[_He waves a hand through the steam coming from the teapot and walks toward the back of the shop where the owner is, while Zuko gives him a disgusted look._] and while that was going on Moe was chancing Curly for accidently slipped hot tea on Moe's lap and was saying "Come back here ya you half wit!" And Larry was fallowing suite and Pao said to Iroh "I think you're due for a raise."

Then the door slammed open and Jet came through it and then he said "I'm tired of waiting! [_Pointing an accusing finger at The Stooges Iroh, and Zuko._] These five men are firebenders!" Then _Jet unsheathes his hook swords and prepares to fight. View from behind Jet. Iroh and Zuko quickly exchange a look, not knowing what to do. Cut to view of Iroh at the back of the tea shop with Jet at the entrance._ Then he said " know they're firebenders, I saw the old man heating his tea!" Then one of the customers said "He works in a tea shop." Then Jet said "He's a firebender! I'm _telling_ you!" Then the customer said "Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy." Then Jet said "You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do. "Jet_ slowly walks toward Zuko and Iroh with his swords. Just as one of the customers is about to draw his swords, Zuko steps in front and grabs them instead._ Then Zuko said "You want a show? I'll give you a show!" Then Moe said "Yeah some one needs to teach this kid a lesson!" then he hide behind Zuko and said "Go get him!" Zuko takes the customer's broadswords and enters a fighting stance. He pulls a table in front of him with his foot and kicks it at Jet, who slices the table with his swords and jumps over it. As he lands, he swings both hook swords at the Fire Nation prince, who deflects the attack and jumps backward on to another table, which is sliced in half by Jet, swinging one sword through the middle of the table. Zuko steps onto one half of the table and balances on one foot. Jet continues his attack by cutting the legs on the half of the table Zuko is standing on. Zuko quickly jumps up, and as he lands, he swings both broadswords at Jet's feet, and Jet somersaults away and lands in a crouching position before charging forward at Zuko again. Zuko swings both of his swords at Jet.

_The fight counited Zuko bursts out through the door and tumbles onto the street. Jet runs after him and strikes at Zuko with both swords. Zuko defends the strike and both combatants lock swords and Jet said a sinister grin "_You must be getting tired of using those swords. [_Close-up shot of Zuko with a look of annoyance._] Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Then Iroh said "Please, son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Then Moe said "His not Confused his crazy is what he is!"

_Zuko swings at Jet, but Jet stops Zuko's broadsword with the ends of his hook swords, spins around and deflects it to the side. Zuko spins with his swords and tries to counterattack, but Jet hooks the ends of his swords together and begins to swing them at Zuko in large circular motions. Zuko retreats back a few steps to defend himself. Then Jet said "_Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now." Then _As Jet swings at Zuko's feet, Zuko stabs one of his broadswords through the hilt, pinning it to the ground. Jet looks at it with annoyance before focusing back on Zuko._ Then Zuko said "_You're_ the one who needs help."_Both the combatants lose a sword, and continue fighting with only one. He turns in a circle and tries to swipe at Zuko, but Zuko quickly advances and swings his sword at Jet. Jet pulls his attack just in time to bend backward and avoid Zuko's blade, cutting the straw sticking out of Jet's mouth in half. The scene replays, but the second time, zooms in on the straw. Jet regains balance, and jumps backward onto the edge of a well._

Then Jet said "You see that ?! [_Aerial view._] The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. [_View behind Zuko looking at Jet._] It'll _never_ happen." Jet begins to attack again, hooking his sword to the top of the well and sending a flying kick toward Zuko. _Zuko growls as he swings his sword at Jet, who dodges the attack. He moves on to Zuko's side, and they end up back-to-back. Zuko and Jet attempt to strike the opponent behind them, but neither can get past the other's defense. Cut to a shot of two Dai Li agents walking toward the fight. Then came the _Dai Li agents and then one of them said "Drop your weapons." Then _Zuko and Jet step away and face each other. Zuko lowers his sword, as Jet points at Zuko and Iroh._ Jet said to them "Arrest them, [_Frontal view._] they're firebenders!" Then Iroh said " This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees." Then Curly said "Yeah were the victims of circumstance." Then Pao said "This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!" Then one of the customers said "It's true sir, we saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city."

Iroh blushed after hearing that and said "Oh, ho, ho. That's very sweet." Then the Dai Li walked to Jet and said "Come with us, son."_Jet swings his hook sword at the agent, who catches the sword with his rock gloves. The guard disarms Jet, and both guards pull the boy's arms behind his back, binding his wrists together using their rock gloves' stones. Cut to Jet as the guards drag Jet away toward a wagon designed for holding captured criminals and during this he said "_You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Then after they took him Larry whispered to the others "We sure dodged that didn't we?"


	9. tales The Stooges

While Iorh and Zuko were busy with their own things the stooges decide to go and get to work on making their car in a were house and then an the car blew up in Moe's face literality and then shouted at Curly and Larry after that "You Idoits!" Then he started to chance them on the streets with a tool in his right hand and while saying "When I get my hands on you two morons I'll bash your brains out or what lifts of them!" Then when they turn the corner they heard a big whistling sound and then they saw what's coming their way a stamped of animals and then they started running the other way and they ran and ran until they made it out side of one of the walls and then the next thing they know they were in a middle of a zoo and then Larry said "Well this is one way to get in a zoo."

Then they started to look around the zoo and then they spotted the Avatar talking to the zoo keeper and then they hide from him and then Curly whispered to the Moe and Larry "Fellas it's the Avatar. What do we do?" Then Larry said "Should we tell Zuko?" Then Moe said "No we're not telling Zuko. Do you guys want to go back to always losing and wasting our time on trying to catch that kid?" Then Larry and Curly looked at each other with thinking looks and then Moe said "And we have a much better life here are we? Not fire nation hunting us down, getting a great place and a job and no Avatar getting in our hair." Then Curly said "Well he can't get in mine because like him I don't have any." Then Moe slapped him in the face and said "Shut up."

Then he barked at him then Moe when on by saying "Look fellas if we tell Zuko he just going to make us try and catch him again. Pulse he seems a lot happier here then he was before we were out side of the walls is her?" Then Larry said "His right we are so much happier not trying to get the Avatar." Then Curly said "You fellas are most carnality got a lot better life's here. But is not telling Zuko is like lying to him?" Then Moe said "Well it's not like he is going to ask us if we've seen the Avatar so it's not a lie." Then they all nonned in agreement and then they when back to their apartment and told Zuko who came back from his date and asked them on how their day when "It was good were this close on getting our invention off the ground." Then Larry asked Zuko "And Iorh said that you when on a date you sly devil. How it when?" Then Zuko said "It's was nice." Then Curly said "You kissed her didn't ya?" Then Zuko said "Maybe."


	10. the blue is back

_The story begins at tea shop where Zuko and Iroh are working. Iroh serves tea to two customers, who enjoy it. They approach him and his said " _So, you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well." Then Iroh said " Good tea is its own reward." Then the man said "But it doesn't have to be the _only_ reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" Iroh said "My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!" The Pao said " What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea-maker?" The man said "Sorry Pao, but that's business for you, am I right?" Then Pao said "Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you assistant manager. Wait, senior assistant manager!"

The man said "I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom." Iroh said "I even get to name the shop?" Then the man said "Of course!" Then Pao said "Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" I_roh hands him the pot of tea and bows to the customer, agreeing to the terms. Zuko walks by, as Pao walks away sadly._ Then when Zuko Moe Larry, and Curly walked by and then Iroh said "Did you hear, boys? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!" Then the man said " That's right, young men, your life is about to change for the better!" Then Curly said "Oh boy we in business now fellas!" Then Larry said "Upper class here we come!" Then Moe said "At last!" The only one not happy this was Zuko who said "[_Sarcastically._] I'll try to contain my joy. [_Walks outside, slams door shut.]_

_As he walks outside, he grabs a falling Appa poster. He climbs to the top of a house and notices several of them falling. He searches the skies for any sign of the Avatar. Later he when to see his Uncle and the stooges who were working on their ideas for their own tea shop. Then Iroh said " _So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Then Larry said "And what do you think of my newest song I call it the bozo." Then Curly said "Must be dedicated to you Moe." Then Moe slapped him over the head and said "And that was a tune dedicated to you." Then Zuko said "The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison." Then Iroh said "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Then Zuko said "Good things that are happening for you guys! Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" Then Curly well fellas he knows that the Avatar here." Then after hearing that Zuko said angrily "What!" Then Moe said "Waita moron." Then Zuko said "You three knew the Avatar was in the city and you didn't tell me!" Then Larry said "We're sorry Zuko we thought you'd be happier if you didn't have to get the avatar to have a happy life." Then Zuko said "What I want is my honor not a life like this." Then Iroh said "There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why. " The Zuko said "I want my destiny." Iroh said "What that means is up to you. The Tea Weevil! No, that's stupid." Then Curly said "I like it."

Later Zuko puts on his blue spirit costume and then found out that Appa was at lake Laogai and then when he found him he was going get him but then the door open behind him he saw that Iroh and the stooges Then Zuko said "Uncle? Moe Larry and Curly?" Then Iroh said " So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask …" Then Curly said "Well don't ya know it Zuko under that mask." Then Moe poked him in the eyes and said "Quick he already knows." Zuko said [_Sighs and takes off the mask._] What are you doing here?" Then Iroh said "I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" Then Larry said "I don't think he'll fit." Then Moe cluck him on the head and said "Shut up."

Then Zuko said "First I have to get it out of here" Then Iroh said "And then what!? You never think these things through! [_Points at him._] This is exactly what happened when you and Moe Larry and Curly captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!" Then Zuko said " First I have to get it out of here." Then Iroh said "[_Starts yelling._] No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Then Zuko said "I know my own destiny, Uncle!" Then Iroh said "Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?" Then Zuko said "Stop it Uncle I have to do this!" Then Iroh said "I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you, and what do _you_ want?"

After Zuko set Appa free he and others made it out of the cave they saw the flying bison in the sky with team Avatar riding him and then Larry said "I wonder what's it like riding on those things?" Then Iron said to Zuko "You did the right thing, nephew. [_Zuko looks at his Blue Spirit mask as Iroh rests a hand on its shoulder._] Leave it behind."_Zuko walks to the edge and tosses the mask into the water, where it slowly sinks to the bottom of the lake._


	11. Happy days in the earth kingdom

After returning to their apartment Zuko fell to the ground duo to him binging Ill and Iroh send Moe Larry, and Curly to get some medicine a they did. Then when they got back Iroh has given Zuko water and was getting some sleep to recover and the nothing really happened just that the Stooges was caring for him.

Then one day the Stooges heard Iroh was telling Zuko. " Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body."

Then Moe said "His going up." Then he started crying about this and then Larry said "Yeah Moe are you crying?" Then Moe slapped him and then said "Shut up I'm not his going to need some water!"

Later when Zuko got better they when to the grand opening of their new tea shop then they notices that Zuko was diffident he was a lot kinder and happier. Then Iroh said "Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop? Follow your passion, Zuko, and life will reward you." Then Zuko said " Congratulations, Uncle." Then Iroh said "I am very thankful." Then Zuko "You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Then Iroh said "No. I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know. [_The two embrace._]" Then Zuko said "Now let's make these people some tea! [_Walks away to the back._]" Then Iroh said "Yes, let's make some tea!" Then when Moe Larry and Curly saw this Curly said "Aw Fellas is it so nice to see Zuko finally happy."

Then Larry said "Yeah not trying to get the Avatar, No getting angry, and best of all no worries." Then he started playing his music and Moe said "Yeah and things are finally coming our way." Later that night Zuko Iroh and the stooges were closing the shop for tonight and then got an letter from the earth king and Iroh said " Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Then the stooges cheered for that and then Moe said "Our ship has fanilly come in boys!"


	12. Cross roads of desnty

We now are in _the Royal Palace, where Zuko and Iroh are sitting at a table in a room, waiting for the Earth King. Iroh pours some tea into a cup. Then Zuko said "_What's taking so long?" Then Iroh said "Maybe the Earth King overslept." Then Curly said "I once overslept on a fish boat I smell like tuna for a week." Then Moe slapped him and said "Quite we don't want to hare your sob story." Then Curly said "Why I outta!" Then Moe said "You outta what?" Then Curly said "Give you a very angry look." Then Moe poked him in the eyes.

Then _Dai Li agents begin to circle around the five. Then Zuko said " _Something's not right." Then A_zula walks past the Dai Li and comes in front of her brother outside the circle of Dai Li agents. Then she said "Tea time." Zuko then stand up and said "Azula!" Then Azula said "_Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's _so_ firebender. I just love it."

Then Abbott and Costello came in to and one of them said "Well Well Well our five fire nation outlaws." Then Costello said "Abbott it's Zuko Iroh and the Stooges is there some thing wrong with your eyes?" Then Moe said "Them too!? Oh great!" Then Iroh_ picking up his cup of tea and said "_Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname "the Dragon of the West?" Then Azula said "I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Then Iroh said "It's more of a demonstration, really."Then _Iroh begins drinking his tea. Zuko looks over at him and smiles before going behind him and the Stooges duck in cover. Iroh begins breathing fire. Cut to a corridor outside the room as a fire blast makes a hole in the wall, allowing Iroh the Stooges and Zuko to escape. The Dai Li agents begin shooting some rock gloves at them, but miss as Zuko The Stooges and Iroh turn around the corner. Iroh generates lightning and destroys the wall in front before jumping down into a bush below with the Stooges behind him. Zuko stops at the edge._

_Then Iroh said "_Come on! You'll be fine!" Then Zuko said "No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!" Then _Zuko turns around and walks back. Iroh smacks his head upon hearing this and runs away with the Stooges fallowing behind. Then Moe said "Iroh what are we going to do?" Then Iroh said "_I think I know someone who can help us. If we can coven him to." Then they made it to the place that the Avatar and his friends are staying at and after they covens them to team up to save the fire prince. They found out that he and Karata are being held in an under ground dungeon and when they found them they told Aang and Karata to get out of there and the Iroh said to Zuko "You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." Then Moe said "And what ever chose you make we are behind ya all they way." _Zuko yells as crystals grow to encase Iroh. He assumes a fighting position to prepare for the intruders. A different shot shows Azula along with two Dai Li agents sliding down from the sides of the chamber. Then she said to them "_I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. [_Cut to Iroh, still trapped in crystals. Cut to a side shot, where Zuko protects his uncle._] But Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko and Moe Larry and Curly, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" Then Zuko said "Release him immediately." Then Azula said "It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

Then Iroh said "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Then Azula said "Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle? [_To Zuko._] I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, [_Makes a fist._] this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want." Then Moe said "But you tried to hunt us down why should we join you?" Then Azula said "I was only fallowing father's orders I would've thought you three knew about that. The offer is also for you three to redeemed yourselves for that big mistake you made three years ago." Then Iroh said "Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Then Azula said "You are free to choose."She gestures at the two Dai Li agents to leave, who earthbend themselves out. The camera cuts to Zuko multiple times as he contemplates his choice as Azula leaves to follow Aang and Katara.

Then Zuko got up with her and she was in a middle of fighting Aang and Katara he then shot a fire blast in the middle and the Stooges was behind him at a safe distance and then Larry said "He's going to do it he's going to do the right choices from now on." Then Curly said "Yeah he's got a nice live here he won't give it up right?" Then Moe said "Of cores he wouldn't he would...…." Then they saw Zuko attacking the Avatar and then Moe said "Oh no no no no no no!" Then Larry said "His throwing it all away all away!" Then Curly said "There goes the tea shop."

Then during the fight Aang was in the Avatar state but then was shot down by Azula's lighting and was knocked out. Then now was seeing Iroh helping Katara escaped with Aang and then when they got away He submits to the Dai Li, who use earthbending to encase him in crystals. Zuko looks at Iroh and Iroh closes his eyes and turns away. As for the Stooges they still stand by Zuko side after that and then after the fire nation took over the earth kingdom capital Moe Larry and Curly were now alone out side the castle and then Curly said "Hey fellas did we did the right thing back there double crossing Iroh like that?" Then Moe said "What are you talking about you heard what Azula said he betrayed us. Didn't he?" Then Larry said "Then why do I fell like we double cross him."

**Hey guys thanks for reading the fan fic and now we are at the next book of this epic Adventure/Comedy tale and now we are coming to the best sage Book 3 Fire. And you get to diseased to what should happened in book fire and what the stooges should do on it. **


End file.
